powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Task. 26: The Glass Slipper
The Glass Slipper is the twenty-sixth episode of GoGo Sentai Boukenger. Synopsis Sakura faces the difficulty between getting and earning what she desires when she becomes the Cinderella within the illusion of a glass slipper Precious. Plot Natsuki narrates the story of Cinderella in storybook form, she is cleaning the floor and tosses a pumpkin in the air. Magically, she gains a beautiful dress. Then she escorted by illustrations to the ball. At the ball, the evil step-mother (Satoru) orders her daughters, the step-sisters (Masumi and Shouta) to obtain the prince's heart. Cinderella arrives to the ball and they wonder who she is. The prince (Sakura) approaches her. The prince asks Cinderella to dance. She agrees but the clock strikes 12 o'clock. Cinderella runs off and the Prince tries to stop her. She trips and one of her glass shoes fall off. She disappears in a poof. The prince searched for the owner of the glass slipper. One of the sisters tries it on but doesn't fit. The prince's servant (Eiji) takes the shoe to Cinderella. Everyone is surprised when it fits her. She dons her magic dress. The prince clasps hands with her and they become illustrations. Natsuki was reading her storybook, she loves it. She asks Sakura what she thinks. She is busy on her laptop and says being happy without doing any work, it isn't very educated. Shouta says it is very much like to answer in such a way. Sakura says of course while Masumi and Natsuki fuss. That night, a woman dances by herself and with a curious glass slipper on. The woman says she is Cinderella. The clock strikes 12, she falls. Eiji arrives, jumps down from a railing and tends to her. A strange woman takes off the glass slipper. The woman smirks and leaves. Eiji only sees her cape, wondering what it was. The collapsed woman says, "My glass slipper." The Boukenger are at the hospital looking at six women in comas. Eiji tells them of the suspicious woman. Satoru thinks the shoe and woman are related to the girls. Satoru orders to investigate further. Eiji and Sakura walk through the park and talk about what the victim girl said. They hear giggling and run to the theater, where a woman is dancing. They try to wake her up, Sakura and the woman fall down. The slipper falls off. Karths appear and the woman runs away. They transform and fight. A Karth grabs the slipper. The others dive in and are stopped by Gaja, who receives the slipper. He says it is an interesting find. Yellow shouts to him that the slipper is a woman's dream and she is definitely not letting him have it. Yellow kicks Gaja and Blue grabs the slipper. Gaja struggles to regain his balance. Red believes Gaja is using the Precious. Gaja tells them that women that put on the shoe will be cursed by Cinderella, who placed the curse. He comments that human women's tenaciousness is the scariest thing and disappears. Back at SGS, Natsuki asks if the story is real. Shouta says there is no surprise if there's a Precious is the source. Eiji wonders why women fall asleep though. Natsuki wants to try it on but Sakura hands it back to Morio, saying it is dangerous. Natsuki counters that the woman from the theater is just fine. Satoru says they have find the reason why. Sakura is to find a commonalty between the victims. Morio says he will stay up all night investigating and puts his thumbs up. Incidentally Morio is then seen sleeping on a book. The slipper moves on its own and the mystery woman appears holding it. Sakura stretches and looks at her watch, it is a quarter to 12. She spots the mysterious woman and stands up. Electricity crackles around Sakura's left foot. The boot slips off and the woman places the glass slipper on Sakura's foot. The woman smiles. Sakura enters a ballroom dimension, where all the victim women are dancing by themselves, saying they are Cinderella in a dream-like state. Sakura sees the mystery woman and sees her Accellular is not there. The woman tells her she can't bring 'such a thing' into this world. The Prince arrives and everyone says his name. The man calls the mystery lady Kurolinda. He calls Sakura 'Cinderella.' She asks if she is her. He tells her that all women are Cinderella. She can't help but be enchanted and extend her hand. He holds her hand and kiss it. He asks her what she seeks and they dance. Satoru spots her dancing by herself in the main room. In the dimension, the prince tells Sakura that if she stays until midnight, she will always be his, like the other women. They are then both suddenly pushed apart and she disappears. Prince says he will come for her the next night. It became midnight and Satoru asked Sakura why she put the shoe on without permission when she woke up. She goes to the hospital and asks the victims if they are happy where they are. She thinks about what she seeks... Sakura remembers when Akashi tried to convince her to join SGS. She was practicing her gun shooting and tells him she is not interested in treasure hunting. Satoru wondered why the daughter of the Nishihori family would join special forces. She tells him she wanted to do what she really wanted. He tells her that everyone has a treasure that only belongs to them, it's not something that someone will just give you. You have to find it yourself and he is searching for his as well. Back in present time, Sakura comments she still hasn't found her treasure. Later at SGS, she thinks through the data and it all leads to Kurolinda. At night, she places the shoe in an area and the others watch her. Kurolinda appears and Sakura addresses her. She is shocked. She tells her that her name exists in only one record... she is Cinderella's older step-sister. She asks her why she keeps searching for a new Cinderella. Kurolinda confesses to Sakura that she never was as cute as Cinderella and as long as she looks for new ones, she can be with the Prince. Sakura chuckles and tells her she is often told she isn't a cute woman. She asks who made up the rule that girls should be unhappy that they can't be Cinderella. Kurolinda tries to convince herself that she is happy. Sakura shakes her head, saying it isn't happiness from being ordered around and if it causes suffering to others. Kurolinda is flustered. Sakura grabs the shoe and puts it on, saying no one else can give you the treasure that belongs to you. Sakura enters the ballroom dimension. The Prince tells her that he knew she would come, her difficult journey is over and her treasure is here. They dance. She questions him with a soft voice. She then says he uses the shoe's power to trap women's souls. She chuckles at him and tells him she seeks a handsome prince but he isn't her type. She strangles him and flips him over. As she says a person's personal treasure is something you find yourself, Kurolinda passes behind her. She repeats it. The Prince tells her she can't do anything and sends bolts towards her. He orders Kurolinda to grab her. He offers to make her happy. Kurolinda surprises them by saying she can freely move between worlds and with that, she can bring things. She hands Sakura her SurviBuster. The Prince is upset at Kurolinda's betrayal. She tells him what she wants isn't in this dimension, repeating what Sakura said and that Sakura taught her that. As he walks toward them, Sakura shoots his mask off. His eyes glow purple, he starts transforming and the whole place starts shaking. The dimension starts cracking like glass. Kurolinda falls and her outfits becomes different, similar to Cinderella's peasant look. She tells Sakura she is sure she will find her treasure. Sakura nods and becomes engulfed with white light. The victim women wake up in the hospital. The slipper falls and cracks, purple energy comes out of it and forms the Prince. Sakura wakes up and the others gather around her.They transform. They present themselves, when he asks who they are. Prince says the dreamlike happiness she seeks doesn't actually exist. He shocks them. They drop down and fight him. He sends fire towards them. Pink calms it down with her Hydro Shooter. She then shoots him with her Hydro Shooter and Survibuster. Then the others kick him down. She dons the Accel tector and calls the Dual Crasher. She destroys him and Yellow is happy. The Prince grows huge. Pink calls the GoGo Vehicles and form DaiBouken. They slash at him but miss and he fights them. SirenBuilder approaches. The Prince slashes SirenBuilder multiple times with his fencing sword. Prince grabs DaiBouken and puts his left arm around it. He says to be 'one' with him. The Prince kisses DaiBouken. Yellow is disgusted. The kiss takes their energy and electricty runs through and smoke comes out. Red asks, "What is he into?" Pink is angry and says she can't forgive the enemy of women. Pink knocks Prince away with DaiBouken's left arm. Pink orders Silver to use his Liquid Attack. He pompously says, "Don't order me...," but it is interrupted by Pink grabbing the hose to shoot the Prince. The Prince deflects the liquid attack off himself and a beautiful rainbow appears. Red asks Pink what she is trying to do. They turn to look but Pink is gone. Pink is inside her GoGo Marine and orders, "Marine Rocket Slider!" The Marine has detached from DaiBouken and is now on SirenBuilder's shoulder. It shoots out from the ongoing fission of water. Pink says goodbye to the Prince. GoGo Marine starts rotating rapidly and penetrates straight through the Prince's gut. The Prince crackles with electricity and explodes in a huge yellow explosion. GoGo Marine emerges from it. Cut to the gang at SGS, Masumi says there is no such thing as Princes. Natsuki bashes him, telling him she is sure a handsome prince that will make you happy really exists. Shouta asks Sakura. She says she thinks there is. Everyone is shocked. Satoru, curious, asks if she is waiting for a prince too. She says she is not waiting. She stretches a wire, saying she will catch him herself. Mausmi and Eiji, scared, clutch to Natsuki. Sakura smiles. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Clorinda: *Woman: , The 30 Sentai Encyclopedia *'Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive': The team starts off by performing the GoGoFive salute pose from the end of GoGoFive's henshin sequence. At the end of the sequence, Masumi and Souta are dressed in safety orange hazard suits, and they prepare to say, "Look forward to the next one," but then Eiji, in a silver firefighter coat and carrying a fire extinguisher firing it (In the background Eiji shouts out SirenBuilder's attack Double Water Shoot while that happens), and Satoru, dressed in a black and white classic firefighter suit and carrying around a matoi (an object used in the Edo period that was placed on the roof of a building to notify firefighters of a fire inside/nearby; Matoi is also the given name of GoRed), interrupt them. Then Natsuki and Sakura, dressed as police officers, say, "If you don't watch the next one, we'll arrest you!" All of these relate to the rescue motif of GoGoFive. The only mecha mentioned are Red Ladder and Blue Thrower, GoRed and GoBlue's two fire engine-like vehicles similar to GoGo Fire. **This is Masumi's fifth time starting a segment. **Song: "Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive (song)" (救急戦隊ゴーゴーファイブ, Kyūkyū Sentai GōGō Faibu) performed by Shinichi Ishihara **Eiji's excitement of Red Ladder is connected to both himself and Matoi Tatsumi (GoRed) being the only Sentai characters whose powers are tied to fire trucks. (although the first fire truck in Sentai was held by Red Racer, his powers were tied to a racecar) **When the male Boukenger run around the room with Edo-era fire equipment, this refers to the Tatsumi family actually being in fire protection since the Edo era and thus fire fighting being a family business long before GoGoFive was established. **Natsuki dressing as a police woman at the end (alongside Sakura) refers to Daimon Tatsumi (GoYellow), who was the police officer of the team. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 30, *'Viewership': 5.2% *This episode's footage was not used in "Power Rangers Operation Overdrive" but the Prince costume was in the episode "Things Not Said". Mecha References *Prince: Bakuryuu Gattai KillerOh (Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger) DVD releases GoGo Sentai Boukenger Volume 7 features episodes 25-28: Task 25: The Forbidden Fruit, Task 26: The Glass Slipper, Task 27: The Feng-Shui Trap and Task 28: The Legendary Armor. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/bouken.html References See Also (Prince (Boukenger) costume) Category:GoGo Sentai Boukenger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Shou Aikawa